


I can't help falling in love (with you.)

by Hannabeth8



Series: Seahorse Blood Saga: Daughters of Baker Street [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Short, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabeth8/pseuds/Hannabeth8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was just a little thing I made since today is the say the John and Sherlock met (according to John's blog.) so I thought I made a little fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't help falling in love (with you.)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, they belong to their respected owners.

It was a rainy and gloomy night in London when John noticed the date on the Calender.

"Sherlock, It's January 29th." 

"That was the day we met, wasn't it John?" 

"Yes it was, I still remember that day as if it was yesterday." 

"Really, why?" 

"Because most people remember the day they met the person they want to spend their lives with." 

Sherlock then walked to the sofa where John was sitting and decided to lie down beside him.

"We've been through a lot since then, with the cases and 3 kids; there was a lot of ups and downs." 

"There has been, and If there was anyone that could be with me; I'm glad it's you." 

"Why's that Sherlock?" 

"Because you have been there at moments when most would have run off." 

"You're talking about our daughters aren't you?"

Sherlock then nodded yes.

They soon walked to their room where little baby Olivia was taking a nap in her cot.

"I just wanted to say thanks, because I was so alone and I owe you so much." 

"I love you Sherlock."

They soon went to bed, sleeping in each other's arms with Elvis's "Can't help falling in love (with you) playing on a record player.

"I love you John."


End file.
